


A Risk I Dare not Take

by Blueburd



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Quinn's here too but he's not directly named
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28599153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueburd/pseuds/Blueburd
Summary: Of what should a man feel when he discovers that he’s fallen for his employer? His closest companion - a man he can wholly trust in this galaxy full of two-faced liars. Does he feel jealousy? Envy, knowing that cannot pursue a relationship due to professionalism? Does he sit and dwell on his feelings and eventually find himself content with letting them dissolve?
Relationships: Vector Hyllus/Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine, Vector Hyllus/Male Imperial Agent | Cipher Nine
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21





	A Risk I Dare not Take

Dromund Kaas was hardly a place Vector could call home – for varying reasons, both practical and sentimental. But business was business and he’d no complaints about returning. 

The transportation cab whisked him and the agent off into Kaas City. 

The regular amount of doom and gloom about the city was ever present, but a new layer of tension lied upon its residents. And while Vector was no Force-user, his heightened and enhanced senses could pick up on one’s general aura. Most, if not all, of Kaas City’s citizens held anxiety. Concern. Worry, anguish. And understandably so. 

Ziost had been lost. 

Every life on the planet – individual, beast, and plant – had been snuffed out. Disintegrated, turning them all into no more than dust. 

The tragedy struck a blow to the Empire’s pride but also opened the eyes of the Dark Council. Taking all the hurdles he and the agent had to jump over just to warn the Empire about Revan into consideration, Vector was glad the Council was finally taking action. It took them far too long, and thousands of lives paid the price for it. 

He observed the agent once they arrived. They moved inside and began the debriefing. The task, Vector noted, seemed to be a rather trivial one for the agent. They’d need to infiltrate a camp of Republic troops that had gone rogue, then sabotage them. Work from the inside, as one of them, and exploit their weakness. 

The Empire couldn’t directly get involved, lest they risk the Republic calling off their temporary alliance. That was certainly a risk some were willing to take, but the Minister of Sith Intelligence knew better than to openly retaliate. 

He watched the agent. 

He seemed to pay attention, yet his gaze lingered upon a man across the way. And _his_ attention was strictly focused upon the Minister; his posture straight and firm, and observant, deep blue eyes that rested beneath a furrowed brow. The man was practically the spitting image of a staunch Imperial. 

The debriefing came to a close. The agent gave Vector a small wave of his hand as if to tell him to stay. 

Vector did. 

And he watched the agent make his way over toward the man he was eyeing up earlier. Vector knew the look; that particular gaze was reserved for those the agent took a certain interest in. 

But when the man evaded the agent’s flirtatious remarks, Vector felt an amused smirk threaten to find his lips. He looked elsewhere, but still couldn’t help but to overhear their conversation. The agent could take “no” for an answer, but he’d actually need to be _told_ “no” first. 

The man was dedicated to his work, Vector would give him that. He’d immediately shift the topic back onto the task at hand – and Vector could feel the agent getting impatient. And he knew when enough was enough; the agent shifted his focus once more, though perhaps a bit begrudgingly. 

Minutes passed and Vector had been beckoned over to listen to the details of the mission alongside the agent. The plan had changed only slightly from the original scheme – for the better, certainly. 

They were dismissed. 

Vector followed the agent into the Minister’s office – typically off-limits to those not in high-rank. But the agent had been working closely with the Minister throughout the whole ordeal with Revan. Dare he even say that the two were beginning a friendship? Perhaps the thought was out of line. 

Or- perhaps not. 

Once more, Vector caught on to the agent’s flirting. The Minister had a tolerance for his remarks – and stars bless her for her patience. Were she any other Sith, the agent would’ve likely received harsh treatment for speaking out of line. Or, killed altogether. 

Still, the woman laughed gently in amusement, even going so far as to add in a quip of her own. 

Something in Vector’s gut... tightened. 

But then the sound of the agent’s own laughter pulled him out of his thoughts. Drinks – they had made plans for drinks. They joked about the local Kassian cantinas being simply repulsive, opting to head off-world for somewhere more pleasant. 

The agent left with Vector. 

* * *

The agent’s starship was a lot quieter nowadays. Ever since Kaliyo involuntarily left, Vector found himself enjoying peace and quiet again. Now the only one he’d need to watch out for was that droid. 

The ship exited hyperspace and pulled up to Alderaan – and the familiar sight of the planet caused a certain flutter in Vector’s chest. He felt indifferent about the world now; why the odd sensation? 

Once they pulled into the spaceport, the agent left by himself to meet with his date. 

Vector had no desire to leave the ship, as he’d his own business to tend to while the agent was out. But try as he might, he couldn’t focus. He tried different techniques to clear his mind but his efforts were in vain. 

And all he could think of was the agent. 

Why? 

Did he think he was in danger? For all of the Minister’s intimidation in combat, she didn’t seem to be one to slaughter allies without good reason. If the agent played it safe, there shouldn’t be any issues. 

Vector huffed a short sigh and set his datapad beside him. This wasn’t how his alone-time was supposed to go. 

He leaned forward over his knees- and then heard footsteps approaching. 

“May I enter?” said Raina from outside the room. 

“You may, ensign.” 

The woman entered, carrying two mugs, “I made caf for those of us who stayed. Here, I made it how you like it.” 

Vector took his drink and peered into the mug, offering his thanks. Raina gave a nod and turned to leave. 

That feeling from earlier – all the way back on Dromund Kaas – lingered. That strain in his chest, that knot in his gut, the tightness in his throat. Even as the comforting scent of his drink graced his senses, he couldn’t shove the sensation aside. 

“Ensign,” he called, just after Raina left his line of sight. 

But she heard him and poked her head back into the room. 

“Would you have a moment to speak?” 

“I suppose I do,” she said, slowly re-entering the room. “Something troubles you?” 

“Something does, but we are not sure what.” Or _why_. 

“I’m listening,” Raina said and took a seat opposite of him. 

Where to even begin? He was so confused by his own feelings that a decision of where to start evaded him. “Thoughts of the agent plague our mind.” 

“Are you worried about him?” 

“In a sense, we suppose. We admit that we do not enjoy being away from him for long amounts of time.” 

“Vector- what, it’s been... only an hour?” Raina managed a small chuckle. “You’re going to worry yourself sick at this rate.” 

“Perhaps,” Vector muttered. He paused for a moment, letting his thoughts form into words; “His presence brings us calm. Comfort, warmth. We feel... almost incomplete without him.” 

“You two have been through quite a lot together. I can only imagine how you feel.” Raina sipped from her cup. A thought stirred in the back of her mind- but she pushed it aside, as she felt it inappropriate to mention. “Does the Minister worry you?” 

“The Minister holds a certain level of intimidation, as all Sith tend to do. But her aura has never felt malicious toward the agent, nor toward us.” Still, he felt another churn in his gut. Did he fear that she was using the agent? That she’d use him for- for whatever Sith chose to do with lower Imperials, then discard him? 

Could the agent even fall for such a trick? 

“We feel as though he should set his eyes on someone else.” 

Raina cocked a brow. “Someone else?” 

“Yes.” 

Raina shifted in her seat, giving a half-hearted shrug, “And I don’t suppose you have anyone in particular in mind?” 

Vector squinted and his lips pursed for a moment. “No- we... No. It is not our job to interfere with the agent’s romantic relations.” 

Raina nodded curtly. 

“But yet, we feel... a sensation in our heart; in our gut, we feel empty; our throat tightens and forces a swallow, all when the agent conveys verbal affection to others.” 

To Raina, it made perfect sense what he was feeling. It was obvious to her, how was it not to him? And hell, she knew he was even married at some point in his life; he’d loved before, he knew what it was like to fall-. 

Or, perhaps he’d forgotten. 

The Kiliks, whatever they’d done to him, may have erased those memories – more accurately, those _feelings_ – from years ago. 

Perhaps he was experiencing jealousy and love for the first time all over again. 

“Vector,” Raina muttered, “I think you may be in love.” 

The man’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth to speak, but words momentarily failed to escape. She could see him processing his thoughts, his feelings, and she even felt his confliction. 

“We cannot be. That would hinder our work performance and our professionalism toward the agent.” 

“It doesn’t have to.” 

“We cannot be,” Vector repeated. 

“You cannot be, or you don’t want to be? There’s quite the difference – and I think that if you figure that out, you’ll know how you feel for sure.” 

Vector swallowed dryly. He fell silent, asking himself that very question. Maybe he’d once wondered what the agent’s lips would have felt like kissing his own, instead of the sophisticated Sith Lord’s of whom they rescued on Makeb. Perhaps he wondered how he’d feel if the agent made flirtatious remarks to him, if only once. And perhaps he’d wonder how it felt to have his chin cupped by the agent to be pulled into an embrace. 

To have that sly smile flashed his way; to have those sparkling blue eyes look to him mischievously; to see those freckled cheeks perk as he grinned; to run his hands through his long burgundy hair. 

Yes- yes, he _wanted_ that indeed and-. 

Oh, stars. 

“We-… we love him, Raina.” 

Raina couldn’t fight off a small, satisfactory smile. “Good. Now, you simply need to tell him.” 

“Therein lies the issue,” Vector muttered. “Not once has the agent expressed interest in us. Bringing our feelings into light would make things awkward; it would create unneeded tension.” 

“Would you rather let your feelings fester? Would you prefer he never found out? The worst he could say is ‘no.’ And, frankly,” Raina huffed in amusement, “I don’t think he would turn you away.” 

“What makes you certain?” 

“He isn’t exactly, ah, picky.” 

She had a point, Vector thought. “That brings up another potential problem: We would wish for the agent to remain faithful. But we don’t want to keep him from doing what he wants.” 

“You don’t want to hold him back.” 

“Yes.” 

“Still,” Raina lowered her now empty mug, “it’s worth talking with him about. Confess, see what he says, then bring up your concern when needed.” 

And as if on cue, the two heard the ramp of the starship lowering, the sound of the door hissing open accompanying it. Raina flashed Vector an encouraging smile, “I’m rooting for you. No rush, of course, but perhaps it’d be wise to tell him sooner rather than later.” 

With another small grin, she turned and left Vector to himself again. And he could hear her greeting the agent from the other room; he felt a flutter in his heart when he heard the other man’s voice.

_Sooner rather than later._

Very well- though, perhaps he’d best finish his caf first. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3 This short-story takes place in the setting of my larger fic, To Reclaim what was Ours! I love these lads and I wanted to give 'em just a little something. Follow me on tumblr @blueburds and @kitblueburdart! Thank you to tumblr user @pooktales for helping me edit this story.


End file.
